How we all died
by ohfuckthis
Summary: The end of the Titans is near, here is how it happened. OneShot XArgent JKF mostly


The war we never saw coming is over.

Four months and I don't think that we stopped to think once.

We lost before it began.

The battle of our lives; or deaths.

The sky is streaked with ash and red clouds.

Rivulets of blood trickle through the wreckage that once was the city.

Not a single civilian died.

Only six heroes are alive, only one is expected to live.

None of the Justice League or Doom Patrol made it.

And neither will I.

When the terrible monster Hellsa beset our city, we didn't see it coming. Only one person did: Raven.

She knew that this demon would rise and didn't tell us.

She selfishly desired to enjoy her last days with her friends.

But, I do not think she considered the fact that we did not know.

And my friends are dead.

And my love.

And all the enemies I never wished to see in the first place.

And I am soon going to be dead.

Not that I mind, the world is in tatters.

And, honestly, there is no reason to live.

So, I will write down what I can remember, and quickly, before I die.

I apologize for the lack of detail, but I have an hour at the most.

It started with the darkness that was found creeping into corners and alleyways.

Darkness thick as water.

It was tangible.

It struck fear and shadowing of the soul in the most stalwart of heroes.

"_Robin?" Jinx and Kid Flask skidded in, clearly shaken up._

"_Kid Flash! I would stand up to greet you, but we got a lead on Slade…" Robin shot over his shoulder as her scanned through some…laundry receipts. Man, that guy's paranoid. Kid Flash fought his way through the warm handshakes to Robin's side._

"_You need to see this!" Kid Flash grabbed Robin hand and BOOM they were gone._

_Jinx grabbed my hand and pulled me to her room (No, Kid Flash and her did not share a room) and quickly shut the door._

"_And this is all about?"_

"_We were running, and there was this...stuff in an alley. We stopped, and tried to see what it was. It was like ice cold, black Jell-O."_

"_Black Jell-O, that's a great reason to come get Robin when he's onto Slade" I said._

"_But it wasn't just there. It was in Central City, and Paris. It was all over!"_

"_So, creepy Jell-O is taking over the world"_

"_Okay, so we did overreact."_

"_I'm going clubbing tonight, wanna come?"_

And she kept her secret.

We noticed that the villains had, mostly, gone into hiding.

We sought for them and found but one: Gizmo, who begged for protection.

They felt the doom before we did.

"_Get away from me! I have to set this up before I go!" Gizmo was cowering on the ground, furiously tapping keys on his computer._

"_Gizmo" Hotspot sneered, "Why should we?"_

"_Because, I want your help" he whispered quietly, his usual cockiness gone._

"_What?"_

"_Something's coming…and they've sent me to deprogram our network so it won't betray us…and to ask for help" he gulped out, eyes frightened_

_I whispered to Kole, "What do you think it is?"_

"_If I knew, I'd tell you"_

And she kept her silence.

We found them and they described that they felt evil, no, not evil, something deeper and darker than the most dreaded malevolence that has ever existed.

We thought and, with all the metahumans of our age, hid in Titans tower.

"_Titans, because of the "Black Jello" we are retiring to Titans Tower to stay safe and secure until we figure out what's going on. WE are inviting all superheroes, and villains. The villains will be here because they begged for protection and, despite our discrepancies, they may be useful. Pack and get here as soon as possible"_

Sending out heroes as seldom as possible and expanding underground, we lived quietly for three years.

As the shadows grew, she kept her secret.

Some found love…

"_Argent!!!!"_

"_As some would call me"_

"_He proposed!"_

"_Oh, I'm so happy for you!"_

"_I know! I've been waiting forever!"_

"_When is the wedding?"_

"_As soon as we get out of here smart one!"_

Some found hate…

"_What have I done, Bruce?"  
"Just go away!"_

Some found friendship in the most unlikely of places…

"_¿Relámpago? ¿Le tiene sentía jamás traicionado por el uno usted confió la mayoría del en este mundo?"_

"_Yes, Mas"_

And I…I found a gift from heaven

"_Hey, sexy"_

"_Go throw yourself off a cliff"_

"_mmph!"_

"mmph" is the sound one makes when being snogged.

Red X was my world; I love him.

And she kept hushed.

Then communications dropped with Africa, and Asia.

The Jell-o thing was slowly crawling out of corners and covering wide tracts of land.

Then Europe was wreathed in darkness, and the darkness would not allow us to go in, to find the source of evil.

It was like obsidian now.

South America, Antarctica, Australia.

All the tears and cries of grief at the loss of homelands.

Loss of friends.

"_Sexy? What's wrong?"_

"_New Zealand…it's off the satellites. The darkness…"_

"_Oh, oh no... My family what will they do? And my house, and…"_

"_It's okay, its okay to cry"_

The civilians went into hiding, I would tell you what happened to them, but I do not know…I was too wrapped up in my grief to notice.

And the darkness slowly slinked to us until it surrounded the city.

"_Star? What's the matter?"_

"_I cannot go outside the city; the black gelatinous substance is surrounding us!"_

"_So, it's here then"_

And Hellsa appeared.

He was darker than dark.

He was eviler than evil.

He was as beautiful as the sunrise.

He was older than time.

He was unstoppable as inexorable can be.

And then, she told us.

"_Raven, what's all this about?"_

"_I need to tell you all, Hellsa is a demon. This power can only be defeated by my powers, and then I need time…you need to draw him off for a month at least. When I can, I will come out of my trance. Do not disturb me"_

And she went inside herself.

To summon all her power to defeat him.

"Why?" I asked her, "Why didn't you do this before?"

She never answered.

After there were only ten of us standing I asked her floating, peaceful figure again.

I asked her five minutes ago and she didn't answer.

But, what done is done.

I will not pass judgment.

So we fought.

Beast Boy was the first to die.

I can't close my eyes for a minute without seeing his blank, staring eyes and scattered carcass.

I remember Hellsa ripping his limbs off, the gore covering us.

The tears, the smoke the death.

Four months of horror.

Of fighting until we collapsed.

Of never ending sorrow.

Starfire will never braid my hair again.

She was burned to death by flames that exploded from a gas line.

Cyborg will never show me how to make an engine work.

He ran out of energy and fell into an abyss.

The Brain and Monsieur Mallah will never beat me at chess again.

They blew up in the explosion of our main command center.

Superman won't ever again move my bed for me so I could get the laundry under it.

He was crushed, yes crushed, by Hellsa's foot.

Bumblebee will never pull me aside to tell me the latest gossip again.

She got an infection from the grit that got in her wounds.

Speedy will never try to flirt with me, resulting in an insult contest.

He ran out of arrows and died of carbon bioxide in the air.

I will never again see the Joker sneaking around; trying to play childish pranks on Batman since fighting was banned.

He was electrocuted.

I won't hold surprisingly cerebral conversations with Jericho again.

He tried to occupy Hellsa and died of the aftermath.

Negative Man will never eavesdrop on Starfire and Robin again to tell Batman anything he should know.

He was separated from his body permanently.

Wildebeest and I will never again hold limbo contests in the pool room.

He was stepped on.

Kilowatt will never again do my laundry for me.

He couldn't stand the electric currents and faded away.

Madame Rouge will never tell me about her childhood again.

She was over stretched and ripped in two.

Thunder and lighting will never again water my carnations for me again.

They were missing after week three

Mammoth and I will never bake together again.

He was dropped from a thousand feet.

Hotspot and I will never split a mushroom and bacon pizza again.

He was hurled into icy water and drowned.

I will never play darts with Slade again.

He exploded.

Pantha will never make her ribs supreme again.

She has suffered fatal wounds.

Kole will never hold me hand when I'm sad again.

She was shattered on Hellsa's surface.

Red Star will never make us all laugh again.

He is nearly dead.

Billy Numerous will never hog all the bathroom's at one again.

He is in pieces.

Kid Flash and Jinx will never sit with me and X in the underwater observation deck and talk about love, life, and hurt.

They died together, Jinx had been hurt, and was unable to move, Kid Flash went back for her and they were found dead, curled up with each other and encased in shadows.

They were in love, they were married.

And I will never hold Red X in my arms again.

I will never tell him how much I adore him.

How much he means to me.

He will never kiss me again.

I will not speak of his demise.

He died a hero, despite his past deeds.

So many more are dead.

Raven had summoned enough energy to do her job.

And we won, I think.

Either way, I can feel the life within me receding to nothing.

I am dying, and will now wish luck to whoever finds this bloodstained piece of paper.

Do not forget those who died.

And care for those who might live: Robin, Bumblebee, Pantha, Red Star, and Raven.

But we are superheroes, we do not fear death.

-Argent

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's done!

The translation: Lightning? Has the one person you trust most in this world ever betrayed you?


End file.
